


Amen

by CrysNichole22



Series: Take me to Church [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mavin, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in that moment that Gavin felt tears prick his eyes and a sob rip from his throat as guilt washed over him. He covered his face, just barely seeing the satisfied smirk from the freckled boy that had entered his life and ruined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is going to be a 4 chapter story and will probably have 4 parts to it.  
> And I plan to work on my other stories soon.  
> I'm so sorry. Please bear with me. I hate not updating as often as I'd like. 
> 
> This story is based on the Song "Take me to Church" by Hozier

**My lover’s got humor**  
**She’s the giggle at a funeral**  
**Knows everybody’s disapproval**  
**Should have worshiped her sooner**  


 

Gavin stood with the crowd of people, his black attire clinging to his body in a nervous sweat. The women around him had their faces buried in their hands, the men all looking solemn as they looked at the pale, lifeless corpse. They had determined the cause of death to be excessive bleeding, which made Gavin’s stomach churn. He looked at the man who stood directly to his right, his fancy attire looking sloppy and almost as if he didn’t care. There was a small smile on his face. Gavin watched the curly haired man bite his lip and giggle a little bit before looking at Gavin out of the corner of his eye. The British aristocrat turned his head quickly, his face showing his obvious guilt. Several pairs of eyes looked their way, giving disapproving stares and scowls. The boy crossed his arms, putting his hands together and bowing his head. He felt someone get closer, breath tickling his ear and he knew exactly who it was. 

“He tasted delicious.” 

It was in that moment that Gavin felt tears prick his eyes and a sob rip from his throat as guilt washed over him. He covered his face, just barely seeing the satisfied smirk from the freckled boy that had entered his life and ruined him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and look up, his face red from crying and wet tear streaks on his face. The man who stood next to him had been taking care of him for years, helping him when he had gotten into tight spots and raising him to the best of his ability. 

“Dry your face, Gavin.” He whispered, handing him a handkerchief. Gavin took it and dabbed his face lightly. 

“Aw come off it, Geoff. Stop treating him like your little girl.”

The older man scowled and looked at the ginger. “Shouldn’t I be saying the same to you, Michael? You’d think that you’d have the decency to at least pretend like you care and know how to dress.”

“Oh, I know how to dress, it’s the fact that I didn’t want to dress nice. He was nothing more than a nightly pleasure.” 

Gavin whimpered, covering his ears and feeling nauseous. “Geoff, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Come on, buddy. Just a little bit longer, you’re doing well.”

“Geoff, I feel light headed.”

Geoff glared at Michael who gave him a small grin and a shrug as if he had no idea why. Geoff knew exactly why Gavin was sick. He bared his teeth at the boy. “You promised you’d take care of him.”

“I take perfectly good care of him.”

“That’s enough, Geoff. You’re being disrespectful.”

The three of them looked up at the bearded man who towered Geoff. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and nodded his head at the people who were giving them daggered glares through their tear filled eyes. Gavin heard one of them whisper something about dishonorable rats, and he knew that they were not helping their cases at all. Geoff was already well hated, and Gavin was looked down upon, he didn’t need for them to get worse names than they already had. 

“Gavin, I’m ready to go.” The British lad looked at Michael with wide eyes. The boy had a very serious expression. Gavin looked up at the priest who was still speaking about God and his soul going up to heaven. The soul of his very best mate, the soul that he allowed the monster next to him to take. 

“B-but Michael.”

There was a low warning growl causing Gavin to flinch, the older boy turning away and starting in the opposite direction as the burial site before stopping and waiting impatiently. Gavin let out a small whimper as he looked at Geoff to save him, but the man could hardly look at him. He could see the hurt in the man’s eyes as he kept them focused on the body that sat in the coffin. The rejection hurt worse than anything, and the British lad felt his heart shattering. He wanted to run into Geoff’s arms just like he used to do when he was a younger lad, but he had been warned, and he ignored the warning signs. People were staring at him, most of them looking at him in disbelief. The lad saw a pair of eyes looking at him with such scorn that he could feel himself shattering. 

Gavin turned and looked at the body once more, his eyes watering as he just barely made out the figure lying inside the dark coffin. . “Goodbye, Ray. I’m so sorry.” he whispered before running off after Michael. He could hear Geoff whisper an apology to Gavin, and the further he walked away the quieter he could hear Geoff’s sobs getting. He didn’t need to turn around to see Geoff slumped over crying, Jack’s arm around him. He could just hear Jack’s comforting words. Geoff’s boys were leaving him, one by one, and there was nothing that the man could do about it. Just the idea broke his heart and made him ache for his fatherly figure, but he had chosen this for himself. He walked forward just a few more steps before he was side by side with Michael. With a heavy heart, he waited for the boy beside him to move, and he didn’t hesitate to follow, trying to ignore the grin on the redhead’s face.


End file.
